


Pride Parade

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Pride, Gay Pride Parade, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LTR, Long Beach, Long Term Relationship, M/M, Southern California, Southern California shore leave, Spock/McCoy - Freeform, shoreleave, watching a parade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Dr. McCoy watch the Pride Parade in Downtown Long Beach, CA</p><p>A double drabble to celebrate Long Beach Pride!!!</p><p>Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride Parade

They've had their lawn chairs set up since early this morning to stake out a prime viewing spot along the route. There's a cool sea breeze just off the beach to keep things comfortable as they sit on the corner of Ocean Boulevard and Alamitos Avenue watching the parade. Their rainbow flags are at the ready. They're wearing matching rainbow trilby hats. Spock's rocking his rainbow feather boa purchased from a street vendor. Their icy beverages are at their elbows. 'Fancy', their Shih Tzu dog, is plopped (and currently napping) on Spock's lap.

McCoy squints into the sun eyeing the elaborately decorated floats. He grins from ear to ear and gushes: "Oh my God, there's Charo! Charo from 'The Love Boat'! Remember her? Can you believe it? It's her! Charo!”

Spock raises an eyebrow. ”Fascinating. Charo must be approximately 275 years old at this point. She looks quite stunning."

McCoy squeezes Spock's hand and winks at him. Spock loves nothing more than the simple act of holding hands. On shore leave from the Enterprise in this seaside town, McCoy is more than happy to oblige. "She's as beautiful as our love, Baby."

Spock smirks back at his husband. "Indeed and...cuchi, cuchi."


End file.
